Left Behind 1
by Mikaru92
Summary: Jase has been kidnapped and is locked in a basement with little hope of exscaping. He soon finds out that he's not alone and that some visitors are way more hostile then others: THIS IS YAOI, Malexmale, rape, Cussing, Oral, and lots of Mature Content


A/N Alright guys this is my first post on FanFic itz an original story but i'll prolly be posting some itasasu later ^_^

So just in case you missed it in the summery **THIS IS YAOI **which is **SEX BETWEEN TWO GUYS**( or more ). So i don't want to be the one to mentaly scar any innocent kitties(ironicly) So if ya don't like it i would suggest clicking the back button at the top right of your computer screen[ however if your curious, by all means check it out :) ]. As for everyone else comments are desperately wanted, im a noobie to this so critques would greatly help.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

_Who is that? _

"Hey kid, wake up!"

_Are you…talking to me?_

"They must have given him a stronger dose." The faltering voices slipped in and out of my clouded mind. I felt this sharp pain smack across the left side of my face.

_Whack! _

Then, there was painful smack on the right side of my face.

_Whack!_

Slowly, my body became more aware of itself as I shifted a little on what felt like a cold cement floor.

"Hey I think he's coming to. Give him some space Trist."

Lazily, I opened my eyes. Dark, shadowy, figures stood over me showing no signs of hostility.

"Wha… Where?" I asked. I was surprised myself how weak my voice sounded.

"Can you sit up?" asked one of the blurry figures. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and as my vision cleared. I saw two boys about my age looking down on me. The taller one had dark brown hair that looked shaggy in texture. The smaller one, who was standing a little closer, had dirty blond hair and a set of light brown eyes to match. He lifted his hand up and wiggled his fingers in a greeting gesture. "Hey, can you sit up?" the brown haired one repeated, a little slower this time. I slowly rolled over from my side and onto my back and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Ye-yea…I think so." The brown haired boy offered me his hand and pulled me up. I was on my feet for about five seconds before my legs gave out, and then I was tumbling towards the ground. Yet, thankfully, before my face smashed against the cold hard floor, I was caught by a set of hands that guided me back down against the wall.

"Whoa there kid. You better take it easy for a while. The sleepers are still in your system." cautioned the brown haired boy. _What is he talking about?_

"Sleepers? Where am I, and who the hell are you!" _Shit, what now? _

"Damn it, Tristan. How hard did you slap him?" The brown haired boy barked.

"Not too hard… I think." The blond stood off to the side fumbling with his fingers sheepishly.

"Jesus Christ", the other teen sighed while running his hand through his thick dark hair.

Everything seemed to swell around me. The room felt like it was constantly rocking back and forward._ Why am I here and who are these people anyway?_

"What's the last thing you remember, kid?" Now he had his attention directed at me. I, on the other hand, had a hard time focusing on anything but trying to keep the walls from spinning.

_I have no time for this I need to get home._

"You answer my questions first," I demanded as I glared at him (well at least in his direction anyway, considering him and the room are still spinning). The dark haired teen smirked then spared a glance at the blond who shrugged.

"My name's Ledge and he's Tristan." Ledge gestured to the blond who flashed a timid smile. "And you, my friend, are royally fucked. Welcome to hell." Ledge waved his hands out as if to present the room.

_Hell?_ For the first time, I took a minute to observe my surroundings. Although the room was small and dimly lit by some candles mounted on the far side of the room, I could still make out a dresser and a huge bed.

That's it.

No windows, no paintings, nothing. A narrow metal door was all that decorated the rigid stone walls next to the candle light.

_Am I in a basement? _

I looked back at Ledge and Tristan who, no doubt, were expecting some sort of response. I noticed that, unlike me, both of them weren't wearing any shoes. As a matter of fact, they weren't wearing much of anything at all. Ledge had just a pair of loose jean shorts that went down past his knees. All I see Tristan wearing is a black T-shirt which defiantly looked way too big for him. It wrapped loosely over his shoulders and was long enough to reach his knees. I can't even tell if he's wearing shorts underneath it or not. On top of that, they both looked like they haven't had a hair cut in months since both of their hair settled just below their shoulders.

"What… is this place?" I asked cautiously afraid to hear the answer. The blond gave me a concerned look.

"Ledge, don't be so mean. You're scaring him." Tristan approached me with a warm smile. "I'm glad you're okay." His big brown eyes seemed to sparkle as he placed a hand down on my shoulder. I quickly pushed it off of me.

"Quit screwing with me!" I snapped. "I want to know what the hell is going on here!"

A hurt expression swept over Tristan's face.

"Whoa calm down, kid," Ledge warned "The very last thing you want to do is alert the people outside."

"Well, who the fuck is outside?" I yelled still pissed. _Why are they acting so calm? Aren't they prisoners too? I can't waste time here. I'll have to find a way out by myself._ I slowly tried to stand on my own again.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?"Ledge barked, jumping in front of me.

"Move out my way," I said in a flat tone.

"Please don't!" Tristan begged. He was standing right beside Ledge. "We'll get in trouble-"

Ledge put an arm out in front of Tristan signaling him to stop. With another one of those cocky grins, he stepped aside and allowed me to walk pass them (it was more of a stumble really). Even though the room wasn't tilting quite as fast anymore, my legs still felt pretty weak. Regardless, I sternly treaded towards the narrow door on the other side of the room. I tried for the handle but, unsurprisingly, it was locked.

"Hey!" I shouted as I pounded my fist against the cold metal door. "Let me out assholes!"

No response.

"You shitty cowards! You have no right to keep me here!" and almost immediately after that last remark I definitely heard footsteps. They were faint at first, but then they gradually got louder as they approached the door. I heard a subtle clank on the other side and took a couple of steps back, preparing myself for whoever might enter.

The door swung open slamming against the wall with a loud bang. A tall man with thick black hair stepped into the room. He had dark brown eyes and a medium build framed by his white T-shirt.

"Hn," The man smirked as his eyes glazed passively over me. "Now, who's the naughty boy making so much noise?"

"Are you the bastard who brought me here?" I exclaimed.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"No! He didn't mean it, Master!" squealed Tristan from behind.

I glanced back at Tristan, annoyed, and found him clenched on Ledge's arm cowering behind him. I turned back to face my capturer who, I realized, was staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded.

A sleek chill crawled up my spine. _Not good._ "Look creeper, I don't have time to play your perv games-"

He made a deep chuckle and took a step towards me. "Ledge, sweet, did you stretch him out like I told you to?"

_What!_ I glanced back at him and Tristan. Ledge stiffened with his eyes only on the dark haired man.

"No Master. I didn't have a chance…" Ledge hesitated saying his words carefully "He woke up before I could even-"

"Shut up." This man's words seem to swell out his mouth poisoning the air around me.

_This guy's dangerous. I need to get out of this mess quickly. _

"And _you_, my new pet," the dark stranger turned his wrath on me, "will get an explicit lesson on how to respect your master."

I was facing him again, and I suddenly remembered how weak my body was when I saw the intent in his dark eyes.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath as I took a step back. Before I could even react, he launched at me, punched me hard in the gut and tackled me to the ground. I coughed and wheezed as my lungs desperately tried to refill themselves with air. Next thing I know, I was flipped over on my stomach.

"Ack!" I struggled under his weight as he pinned me down.

"You are going to punished now, my pet," he whispered into my ear.

"I'm not your fucking pet!" I croaked. The crow haired man grabbed a fist full of my pink hair and slammed my face onto the floor. A metallic taste, no doubt blood, seeped into my mouth.

"That mouth of yours is only going to get you into more trouble, pet," he replied clearly pissed. "Ledge! Get the lube out from the dresser and don't take all damn day!" He spat. "And you," the crow haired man turned to Tristan, "don't just _stand_ there. Get your ass on the bed!" He still had my head pressed against the floor, so all I could do is let out muffled cries in protest. "Now, my new pet, hurry up on your feet."

With his hand still tangled in my hair, he yanked me up on my feet and dragged me to the bed were Tristan sat. My chest hit the cold stiff cushions of the bed. Tristan looked down at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Master, here's the lube." I heard Ledge spit through clenched teeth. I heard a _whack _and saw Tristan flinch looking in the direction Ledge was.

"I don't need that you idiot! You were supposed to stretch him out in the first place. So hurry up and get it done!" The man barked.

"Y-yes Master." I felt the weight of that monster lift off of me. I tried to roll off of my stomach, but Tristan held me down.

"What the hell?" I hollered felling slightly betrayed.

Tristan mouthed the words "I'm sorry." Then, I suddenly felt a new pressure on my body. It was lighter than the one before.

"Ledge! What the hell are you doing?" I panicked.

"Shut up, kid, and get on your knees," he replied.

"Please, do as he says" Tristan asked solemnly.

"No fucking way! Hey, what the hell are you-"

I felt his fingers grab hold of my waist, and I was forcefully pulled up on my knees. Tristan still had my forearms pinned to the bed.

"Hurry up you three! I don't have all day." I heard the vicious man say from behind us. Next, I felt Ledge unbuttoning my shorts. He quickly yanked them down along with my underwear.

"Hey, stop!" Ledge placed a hand on my hip. Then, I felt a cool fluid substance traveling down the crack of my ass. _No! This can't be happening! He isn't really going to-_

"If you relax and don't struggle so much, I promise it won't hurt as bad," Ledge advised right before he slipped his finger inside me. I let out a hoarse moan.

"Stop! Ah… please!"

He finished pushing his finger all the way in. I tried to wiggle my arms free from Tristan, but this blonde had no intention of letting me free.

"Move your hands faster, Ledge," commanded my capturer. Immediately, I felt Ledge's compliance to his master's command. Ledge was now working his hand twice as fast as he was originally before.

"Ahh! Hnn… Ah!" I huffed.

"Yea, that's nice, Ledge," my capturer said in a husky voice. He was now sitting on the bed next to Tristan with his member fully exposed. He was stroking it slowly while staring at me and Ledge.

"Get ready," Ledge warned just before he slipped another finger inside of me.

"Ahhh!"

The dark haired man's breathing became thick and heavy as he stroked himself a little faster.

"Speak Ledge! Tell me how he feels."

"Damn it." I heard Ledge say barely above a whisper. "He's… tight," Ledge began hesitantly.

"Good. Go on."

"He's swallowing my fingers greedily."

_Shut up._ I grounded my teeth.

"And he's warm and wet inside. I can feel his whole body shivering from my touch."

"Shut up! Shut up!" I rasped meekly. _How could this have happened to me?_

Ledge slipped a third finger inside me. I whined and bit down on the sheets to muffle my scream. I could hear Crow moaning and groaning. The sound of flesh slapping together made a sickening sound.

"Tristan, unlike those other two, you've been such a good boy," Crow commented in between breaths.

"Thank you, Master" Tristan said flatly.

"Come over here and put that tongue to work."

Tristan finally released my arms and crawled over between the man's legs and fully took the crow's cock in his mouth.

"Ahh… yes! You're such a good boy." Tristan's head bobbled up and down in what seemed to be a rehearsed rhythm.

"I'm done." Ledge said with a hint of rage. I desperately tried to push up with my hands, but Ledge was holding me down with his weight.

"That's enough," my capturer said to Tristan, who quickly sat up and got off the edge of the bed. Crow stared down at me with the same hungry eyes from before. "Move out the way!" He spat at Ledge as he pushed him from behind me. He then immediately grabbed my hips and thrusted himself into me.

I screamed in pain as I felt his whole length invade me. My legs buckled, but he held me up with his hands firmly griping my hips. He pulled out and violently forced himself back in again. I bit down hard on my lower lip to hold back the scream scratching its way up my throat. Behind me Crow huffed and bucked like a mule, carelessly ramming himself into me.

"What's wrong?" he chided in between thrusts. "No more charming remarks, pet?"

"Go to hell"

Crow cursed and mumbled something under his breath before flipping me over on my back. Instinctively, I through my hands up and franticly clawed at his face.

"Watch it, you fucking brat!" He howled as he took both of my hands in one and pinned them to the bed above my head. "You're lucky I'm not allowed to break that pretty face of yours."

I struggled under his scaly fingers but to no resolve. His dark brown eyes flamed with rage and resentment. Using his free hand he rolled up my white shirt and wrapped his fingers around my exposed member.

Soon after, he rammed himself back into me again. I cried out in protest as the undesired pleaser slowly engulfed me. His hands moved dexterously across my member making it difficult to hold out any longer. Reluctant moans and cries of pleasure filled the room. Crow, as a result, became mad with lust as he quickened his pace to finish himself off.

"Ahh! Stop it I can't-" I screamed right before I felt his cum flood inside me in a huge rush of heat.

Crow let out a groan of satisfaction before looking down at me. His eyes glided over my chest covered with my own seed as he cracked a crooked grin and said,

"Good boy."

* * *

><p>AN: Yo! hoped you likedxD

This particular story is prolly not gonna be a long one, im still thinkin about if i want to continue it or not, but i had fun writing it. And this would have looked like absolute crap if it wasn't for My AWSOME BETA OF AWSOMENESS!

I just wanted to make some things clear which might have confused some peeps

The, "Capturer" in this story is reffered to lost of names by the main character, Jase, ie, Creeper, the crow haired man, and ultimately Crow.

I just want to clearify tht Crow is NOT his real name jst a name that Jase calls him/ assoicates him with, considering the fact that introductions wern't really made at their first incounter(haha)

However, his real name and who he is will be revealed in the nxt Chp along with some new characters XD

Until next time!


End file.
